


[Vid] Glorious

by lilly_the_kid



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bless the ones we lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally posted back in january/february 2015 as part of Festivids.

Title: Glorious

Footage: The Eagle

Music: Glorious by The Pierces

Characters/Pairing: Marcus character study, (can also be seen as Marcus/Esca, up to you)

Summary: bless the ones we lost

Content Notes: violence as it is depicted in the movie

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

 

password: glorious

 

Original entries [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/80912.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/74099.html)


End file.
